


Hiding

by MissingFire



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I suck at tags, M/M, gun talk, rhys gets jealous over a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingFire/pseuds/MissingFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys gets jealous over Axton's favorite gun. Set in my Northern Lights AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesTheTerrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/gifts), [karfishylicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karfishylicious/gifts).



> So a little prompt fill for my Northern Lights AU that I'll be posting the first chapter of here soon! Please let me know if anything is spelled wrong or reads strangely as I wrote this without my beta! Sorry for it being so short <3

Rhys sat on the floor, pouting slightly as he watched his partner lovingly clean the black desert eagle that he always seemed to have on him. The little ‘coos’ and mumbles of ‘such a pretty lady’ were almost too much for the lanky man, and he felt a strange feeling fill his chest as he continued to watch. It was almost sickening how much attention Axton paid to the metallic contraption, and Rhys was always trying to show him exactly what he thought about it. But it never seemed to phase the trooper, he continued to keep the damn thing spotless.

Normally the gun didn’t make Rhys feel this way. But on the days where Axton had to choose between the younger man and cleaning the gun, the gun normally won. And today hadn’t been any different. Thanks to a couple of smudges on the barrel of the damned thing, Axton had decided to stop and clean it. This always happened, especially on days where the gun would be out in the open and people could see it. And since he had seen the smudges before they had gotten completely ready to go out shopping, the man had announced that he was going to clean it before they headed out.

Sudden movement at the table ripped Rhys out of his thoughts, and looking up a wolfish grin covered his face. The other man had stood up and was walking towards the bathroom, yelling something about being almost ready to go over his shoulder as the door closed behind him. _Perfect._ Standing up with a small stretch and a quick run of his hand through his messy auburn locks the tall man swooped over to the table and grabbed the cold hunk of metal. Running his hands over it he smiled again, quickly assessing the multiple places he could hide it before Axton was out of the bathroom.

A few minutes later Axton walked out of the bathroom, humming softly as he looked over at Rhys sitting on the couch. “Floor become uncomfortable sweetheart?” he joked, chuckling softly as he ran his hand down the table to grab his-

“Where is she.”

Biting his bottom lip Rhys looked up at the sudden change in Axton’s voice. So far his plan was going perfectly, and batting his eyes he looked up to meet the strong olive eyes of the angry man. “I have no idea what you’re talking about hun.” His words were dripping with honey as he pouted slightly, hoping to distract the other man with other thoughts, anything besides that stupid gun.

“Now listen here buttercup. That little lady has saved my life multiple times. Now just tell me where she is-”

“No. You love that damned piece of metal more than you love me. I hate that stupid thing.” Crossing his arms Rhys turned away, ignoring the startled look that crossed Axton’s face at his suddenly harsh words.

Walking around the edge of the couch the trooper slipped down next to the pouting man, wrapping an arm around his waist as he used his other hand to tip Rhys’s face towards his. “Now don’t go thinking that. She’s a beautiful piece of work and I love her more than my jeep. But nothing will compare to how I feel for you.” Pressing his lips softly against his partners he smiled as his kiss was returned, the mood of the room slowly shifting from jealousy and anger to a warm feeling of content and then finally to a burning sense of love. 

Continuing the kiss for a few more seconds Rhys sighed as he pulled away, shaking his head to clear the doubts. He had been silly, the gun had saved Axton’s life multiple times and he could see now that the feelings the trooper had for his hardware, were just like the ones he had towards his prosthetic. Looking up into his partner’s eyes again he blushed, feeling foolish for having gotten so jealous over a gun. “Axton I’m so-”

“Hush. I didn’t realize how you felt, and I should have. No more cleaning the gun before we go out. And I won’t put her before you, like I’ve been doing without meaning to.” Pulling the thin man with him as he stood up Axton patted him on the butt before looking around room. “But where did you put her? I don’t see her in any of your usual hiding places from here.”

Laughing Rhys sauntered over to where Axton’s uniform was hanging by the door and pulled the gun out of the shoulder holster that was hiding under the jacket. “You always check here last. So I always put her there first. And just like last time, you forgot.” 

Grabbing the gun gently from the laughing fool Axton pulled him in for another kiss, silencing Rhys’s laughter with a heated kiss. “Shut up and let’s go shopping.” He growled softly before pulling away, grabbing his jacket as he walked past the coat hanger, heading towards the garage to start the jeep. “I’ll make sure it’s nice and warm before you get out here.” he yelled over his shoulder.

_That ass._ Shaking his head Rhys followed after Axton, laughing softly at the turn of events. _Maybe today will end up better than I thought._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! You can also find me over on tumblr! It's quietlysinningtrash.tumblr.com


End file.
